Mistakes
by kupwriter
Summary: When Rose Weasley and Albus Potter board the Hogwarts Express, a new world of fun and new friendships awaits them. Are they going to end up in Gryffindor like their parents? Are they going to be everything everyone expects? And what about that mysterious Malfoy? The New Generation is here to rock that castle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose looked over to her left and saw him, always him. _Why does my life has to be so complicated when all I want is to be a ordinary girl? Is that too much to ask for?_

Rose Nymphadora Weasley was as far from ordinary as it gets, and she knew it. Starting from her parents, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger - now Weasley, of course - amazing war heroes, the 'Golden Couple', as the Daily Prophet likes to call them. She loves her parents, sure, but sometimes is a bit too much to handle, a huge reputation to live up to, sometimes she just wants to disappear in the Muggle World and pretend she doesn't belong to this crazy life, but that thought does by rather quickly to be honest, she loves being a witch, the magic flowing her veins, her magical aura warming her up every time she casts a spell.

And there's this bit too, she's a witch. No, not those ugly and evil ones from those muggle child stories her Mum used to read when she was little. She is a real witch, and attends the best school in the world for those of her kind, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But all those things are not new to her or anyone around her, those may be the things that set her apart from everyone else, but were the things everyone knew her for. There was no denying, it didn't matter how different Rose was from the over girls, she was one, and girls have problems, and crushes. _God! I sound so stupid! Even to myself, how did I get on this rat's mess? Merlin, please tell me what I did wrong, please! _

She asks herself over and over as she sees them approaching her, but deep inside, she knows every single thing that made her so heads over heels in love for this boy, every action and smile, she just doesn't want to accept the idea that she, of all people could become a love-sick teenager and worst of all, in love with _him._

_ But first, I have to explain why and how I got into this mess I find myself in right at this moment, and with no chance of turning back, and why the man I love is so helplessly in love with my cousin. Molly Weasley._


	2. Chapter 1 First Experiences

**DISCLAIMER: All the familiar faces, places, names or settings do not belong to me, if I owned Harry Potter, I would be a rich kid traveling all around the world.**

**Chapter 1 - First Experiences**

September 1st, 2016

King's Cross Station, London, England

11:15 AM

Rose coughed as the smoke of the train engulfed her and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Come on, Rose! Get in!" A familiar voice startled her from her right and she saw her cousin, Albus, hurrying her up.

"If I could see the steps, I would be inside ages ago, Al!" She said as the smoke cleared and she finally climbed in the scarlet train.

She walked down the long corridor, hoping to find a vacant compartment, but only seeing crowds of people laughing and catching up after the long summer, until she got to the very last one and saw that unique and light shade of blond hair that her Dad made sure to point out to her on the platform.

" Al, it's Malfoy." She whispered back to her cousin who was hot on her heels and looked like someone about to throw up. " It's the only compartment that can fit us there. What do we do? Sit with James?"

" Are you mental? And be mocked the whole way to Hogwarts and being called the odd one out? No way, I rather sit with Malfoy!" He said glancing back and making sure no one was behind him.

" I told you this already! No one _cares _if you end up in Slytherin! Do you seriously think I'm gonna be in Gryffindor? So there you go, you don't see me going mental over it, do you?" Rose said in a loud whisper and gesturing with her hands.

She turned around, stared at the back of the boy's head and took a deep breath.

" And _if_ you end up in Slytherin after all, you may as well have a new friend, don't you think?"

" Sure, if he doesn't kick us out of the train..." Albus said looking at the floor and Rose knocked, making the boy turn around and stare at them through the glass window.

He stood up and opened the compartment with a confused look.

" Hey... Hm, all the other compartments are crowded so, do you mind?" Rose said suddenly thinking this was the worst idea ever.

_What was I thinking, anyway? This is a bloody Malfoy we're talking about! One that my Dad told me to stay away from not even an hour ago!_

" Hmm, sure, come in..." She abruptly stopped her internal monologue and stared at the confused and flushed face of the boy who was at least three inches shorter than her.

" Thanks..." Albus said passing through her and sitting next to the window, she moved and sat next to him as Malfoy took his previous seat opposite from Albus.

" I'm Rose and this is Albus." Rose said filling in the silence.

Malfoy smirked and looked at her face.

" I know, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, everyone knows who you are... And I'm sure you know who I am too, _this _doesn't let me lie about it." He said pulling a strand of his incredibly light hair and chucking. " But, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yeah... My Uncle kind of told us to stay away from you, but we are rule-breakers." Al said shrugging his shoulders and smiling easily.

"My Dad said something along the lines of 'Stay away from all of them' too, but I've always liked to break rules too, so I guess we are in the same boat." He smiled and Rose realized that he was a pretty cool kid.

The three of them talked the whole way until they had to put their robes on, and after on to the boats heading towards their future.

One thing the new generation knew how to do, and it was to not hold one's family against them and let the past stay where it's supposed to be, in the past.

**X**

September 1st, 2016

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

8:30 PM

Rose went to find Scorpius and Albus after the ceremony but couldn't find them on the mess of robes and hats that was the Great Hall, she had to follow her House prefect, and if she was right, his name appeared to be David Entwhistle.

She was feeling so many emotions at once that she just didn't know how to deal with the fact that her Daddy was going to disown her.

_He's going to be so disappointed, sad, and mad! _

One thing Rose knew for sure her Dad wanted was for her to be sorted into her family's House, Gryffindor, but of course she ended up in Ravenclaw.

_The House of the quick in mind, the witty ones, who get the highest marks in school, those who were naturally intelligent, not hard-working and gentle like Hufflepuff, not cunning and perceptive like Slytherin, and not brave and loyal like Gryffindor._

She knew her Mum would be proud of her, being the smart one in the family, but she wanted to please her Daddy too but, most of all, she wanted to please _herself_, and in the end, she decided, she _is_ happy with the hat's choice because, she is where she belongs.

Rose's thoughts wandered as she followed the other students to her new home, thoughts of finding her cousin and new friend completely forgotten.

**X**

September 1st, 2016

Ravenclaw Common Room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

8:40 PM

"Your attention, please." Her House prefect said as they reached the large door. "The secret to enter the Common Room is to solve the riddle. You have to knock, and the eagle will give you a question, if you are not able to answer it, you're gonna have to wait until someone else comes by to help you out."

Everyone seemed nervous already. What if they had to get their books for class and couldn't solve the riddle?

David knocked and the door handle transformed into a bronze eagle.

"_What has roots nobody sees, and its taller than trees. Up, up it goes and yet it never grows."_

All First-Years looked around thinking, but Rose was faster, her hand shot straight up.

"Do you know the answer?"

"Yes, wouldn't it be a mountain?"

As soon as Rose said the word the door swung open and she gasped as she reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen in her whole entire life.

The couches were an incredibly beautiful shade of blue that matched with the curtains and looked so comfortable, the fireplace roamed with life and made the space look so welcoming, there was even a space with lots of tables for studying that Rose found very convenient.

"First Year girls dormitory is the first door to the right, boys the same to left, there will be a sign too. You'll see that your belongings have already been brought up. Good Night." David Entwhistle said as he smiled at them and everyone climbed the stairs.

She was the first to get to the door and opened it peeking in on the inside.

The four-post beds were covered by a bronze and blue comforter and the curtains were a beautiful shade of blue. She even had shelves beside her table!

"Hello!" Rose heard a voice behind her and turned, seeing a short brunette chubby girl, her hazel eyes sparkling. "My name is Isabella Kupper but, you can call me Bella."

Rose noticed the slight accent Bella possessed and she couldn't figure out from where it was. She smiled at the girl and extended her hand.

"Hello! My name is Rose Weasley but, you can call me Rose."

Just as they shook hands, other four girls came in.

"So, you're a Weasley." Said one of the girls.

Rose knew this was going to happen, people asking and some of them disliking her because of the fame of her parents but she didn't let it bring her down. She ignored the tone of the girl and answered.

"I'm Rose."

One of them, a girl thin and pale, with a light blond straight hair cut short spoke first.

"Hello, Rose, nice to meet you. I'm Aretta McLoad." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Aretta."

Seemed like the other girls started to unfreeze and shift uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

"She is nice, why are you guys being so mean?" Bella said looking at the dirty-blond girl's face, the one Rose didn't know the name yet but, had a feeling that nothing would make that girl like her.

"I'm Delia Conners. Pleasure." Said a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, this is Sarah White and I'm Madison Lavender McLaggen, I think you know who my parents are."

So _that's_ the reason why she wasn't very found of Rose. She was the daughter of Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown.

"I hope that you know that what's in the past should stay there, don't you?"

"We'll see. This is my bed, I hope you guys don't mind, I need to stay next to the window. Sarah and Delia will sleep next to me."

Rose wanted to say something, she wanted to ask that Madison girl if she was the owner of the school or the owner of poor Sarah and Delia, she wanted to say that she was not okay with her saying who should sleep where but, her Mum taught her well, she was the bigger person so she ignored the comment and chose the bed opposite from Madison's, in the middle of other two which Bella and Aretta took, Bella to her right and Aretta to her left.

"Bella?" Rose said to the brunette, as she was looking through her trunk, probably trying to find a pajama.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

She could see all the girls looking at Bella now, they probably all noticed her accent but didn't want to ask.

Bella smiled and pulled out a book from her trunk, sitting on Rose's bed.

"I'm from Brazil. See? I just moved here last year, so my brother could come to Hogwarts." She was now flipping the pages and got to one where a family sat on a beautiful beach. "I used to live so next to the beach, and it's so sunny everyday... I miss Brazil. This is my Mum, my Dad, my older brother Eduardo and my little brother, Gabriel." She pointed to a young-looking woman with blond hair and a killer body, and a very tan man with bright blue eyes and black hair, and to her side on the picture stood two boys, both taller than her, and they all looked very alike, just the eyes were different, Eduardo had brown eyes and Gabriel light hazel.

"Can I see it, too?" Aretta asked shyly.

"Of course, sit here." She smiled and Aretta sat next to her. "This is my best friend, Isadora, and this was my class, and this the people I went to school with..."

"You used to go to school before Hogwarts?" Aretta said shocked.

"Yeah, a Muggle school. Isadora isn't Muggle, though, her family is very rich and pureblood in Brazil, she goes to a magical school there now."

"But, why did you move here? Why didn't you stay there?" Rose asked confused.

"My Grandmother and Granddad are British but, after the First War started, they were being chased by Death Eaters because they were helping out some Muggleborns, and they decided to flee the country. My Dad was born and went to school in Brazil, that's when the Second War started, he wanted to come back but, he met Mum, who is Muggleborn and, they didn't want to risk it. Now, my parents want me to stay here for a while, get to know England, practice my English, if I don't like it at all, I'll be transferred back to Brazil."

She finished her story just as her photos came to an end and Rose thought that somehow, Bella's life in a very weird way looked like hers.

"That's a story!" Aretta said eyeing Bella with big blue eyes.

"I hope you like it here, Bella, I want you to stay." Rose said smiling at her and yawned.

"Me too. Let's go to bed, it's getting late."

They all went to their respective trunks and changed into their pj's, later tucking into bed.

"Good Night, everyone."

" 'Night"

"Good Night, Rose."

"Shut up, you all! There's people trying to sleep on this side of the room!"

Bloody Madison needed to learn some manners.

**X**

September 6th, 2016

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

6:47 PM, Dinner Time

Rose's first week of school was really exciting and full of studying, her Professors were the best and she loved all her classes, specially Transfiguration and Charms, she had a bit of trouble with Potions because it seemed like her hair wasn't very found of the dusky and wettish atmosphere of the dungeons.

Apart from Rose's success in all her classes, she made lots of friends, and found herself making her own group of best friends, consisting of Bella and Aretta, who as her dorm mates, spent a lot of time together, and the twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who were in Ravenclaw too.

Al and Scorpius were as inseparable as ever, and always around too, they got along with Bella, Aretta and Lorcan straight away but, had a bit of trouble with Lysander, who was really friends with the Gryffindor boys and had a bit of competition going with the two Slytherin boys. Al was so happy and Rose felt relieved that her cousin finally found his place, were his calm, controlled and quiet self was welcomed and not mocked at like he was always by his louder brother and cousins. That was the reason why Rose was so close to Albus, they just got each other, they could sit for hours, Rose reading a book and Al doodling about on his sketch book quietly and feel so comfortable around each other. The truth was, Rose missed Al terribly and was finding it awful to have to share him with so many people that apparently liked his company as much as she did.

So, that was why she was walking to the Slytherin table to _make_ her favourite cousin spend some time with her.

"Albus Potter!"

Al was laughing at something Scorpius had said while doodling on his book waiting for dinner to be served when he noticed Rose's presence.

"Hey, Rosie! How is it going?" His eye lit up and he smiled at her, gesturing for her to sit down next to him.

"Hey, Rose." Scorpius said as she sat down.

"Hey, Scorp." She waved at him and turned to face her cousin. "That's it, Al. You _are_ going to spend some time with me _alone_, sorry Scorp, this weekend and I don't care what you have to say, I miss you!"

"Are you jealous, Rosie?"

"Of course I am! You are my favourite cousin! And we barely spend time together now with all this House thing."

Rose sighed, she loved her House and she knew Al loved his too but, it did get a little complicated with all this House divisions going on. She knew that if her parents saw how Hogwarts is now they would think it was the craziest thing ever, with people not caring about the Houses and Slytherins actually getting along with some people but, of course the prejudice still existed and most of the students were friends with people from other Houses but didn't hang out with them in public.

"Wait... Rose, you just gave me the best idea ever..." Scorpius said looking up from his Quidditch magazine and smiled.

"What?"

"Why don't we make a club? Like a bonding time, we invite at least two people from every House from our year and meet up at the Room of Requirement to hang out!"

"But, wait, what? Do you seriously think this is gonna work?"

"It's a good idea, Rosie!" Al said thinking about the possibilities. "Imagine how cool would be for everyone to hang out with everyone, independent of House or family. We could at least try..."

Rose thought about it, how cool would it be? Spending time with lots of different people? And of course, putting a definite stop to House prejudice. This could be revolutionary!

"Yes... We could put a stop on all the House prejudice and... This is going to be revolutionary! I'm going to make a list with the people, just a few to start out and see if it works, and I need to plan out something to do and oh Merlin! I don't know many Hufflepuffs! How are we-"

"ROSE! Chill out! It's fine, I'm sure we will figure it out but, it's good that you like the idea." Scorpius said putting a stop to her rambling and she started planning out everything on her head.

_This is so exciting! I have so much to do! We don't even have a name!_

"We don't even have a name!"

Rose exclaimed as Professor McGonagall stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Please take you seats at your House table at this moment, dinner is about to start."

Rose said her goodbyes to her cousin and friend and moved to sit at her place between Lysander and Aretta on the Ravenclaw table, she didn't even have time to think how dinner was delicious or the conversation going on on her table, which was how some Hufflepuff girl got herself a nice pair of pig ears because of a potion mistake _and _a very evil Potions partner, her mind was a hundred miles a second thinking about the new club, and what she had to do to make it work.

_Thank you Scorp, this was the best idea ever!_

**X**

September 7th, 2016

Quidditch Pitch

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

10:30 PM

Rose had spent the whole night planning and telling Bella and Aretta the details of the club, making plans with them and of course, writing a list of the people who should attend the club. Rose, always the organizer, asked Bella to get a picture of every possible member so they could make a file with the people's info in it, and Bella, always the person who knew most secrets and had her way of making people do everything for her, promised to get the pictures by Tuesday. Aretta's part of the deal was to get everyone to come because, she was everyone's best friend, there was not one person that didn't like Aretta's quiet and cute presence.

So, now Rose had everything planned out, she just needed Al's and Scorp's opinion on what they had so far and if they liked, Al could make the invitations, because Rose couldn't draw to save her life.

"Hey! Boys!" Rose looked up putting a hand over her eyes to protect them from the bright sun.

Albus and Scorpius were riding their brooms around and throwing a Quaffle, probably practicing for the next year's Quidditch team.

"Hey Rosie!"

"Get down here! I need to show you something." Rose yelled at her two friends and they started coming down on their brooms.

When their feet touched the ground, Rose ran over to them with her list on her hands, something she, Bella and Ary worked on for the entire night and were really proud of.

"Here it is, the list of people who should go to our club, and I even made some plans of things we could do there." She said handing the paper to Scorpius and watching them look over the names.

"Well, it looks good! But how about the name? Have you thought of anything? And how are we going to send the invitations?" Al said eyeing her with his green gaze.

"Well, I thought you could draw the invitations and we could just send them by owl. Ary came up with a really cool name... The New Generation Club."

"I think it could work... We _are _the new generation." Albus said whispering the name under his breath, testing it out.

"Yeah... It sounds good... Let's get this started then, The NewG is about the rock this castle!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Second Chances

**Hello!**

**How are you guys? Did you like the first chapter? Leave me a review!**

**I'll write faster if you do!**

**Oh, I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested, PM me!**

**Thank you EmeraldStorm7 for the review and yes, I've always thought Al and Scorp would be best friends and in Slytherin but, I admit that I was a bit undecided about what to do with Rose, haha.**

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I started writing on Summer 2012 and look at that, I'm updating now...**

**The thing is, I was REALLY busy with school and I didn't have time nor the will to write something worth posting so, I apologize. **

**I promise to try harder!**

**xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything familiar does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 2 - Second Chances**

Sunday, September 11th, 2016

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

9:00 AM

"So, let me get this straight." Lysander said smoothing out the paper in front of him. "You guys want to form a club, with at least two people from every House in it, and expect all these people to get along?"

"Hm, yeah... Pretty much." Scorp said running a hand through his hair nervously.

Lysander's laugh echoed through the almost empty Great Hall.

"What so funny about it, Ly? I think it is a great idea..." Lorcan said smiling at us and eyeing the list of people in front of him.

"You seriously think this is going to work, Lor? We are talking about putting _Slytherins _and _Gryffindors _in the same room!"

Lysander turned to his brother eyeing him like he was smoking some kind of drug, and a very hallucinating one.

"Ly, stop throwing a fit over it! You gave Scorp a second chance, the Gryffindors can get over themselves and do it too! That's exactly what this is about, _making friends._" Rose said stating the facts to him and pleading him with her light eyes.

Lysander eyed the people in front of him.

"We can only do this with you, Ly, you know that they won't come without you." Bella said pushing the list to his hands.

He took it and started reading the names out loud.

"Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lucas Zabini. Do we really need to invite Zabini? Really?"

"Just keep reading it, Scamander."

"Nikola Therius. So many Slytherins, don't you think?" Everyone just glared at him. "Okay, I get it! Keep reading it. Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Rose Weasley, Aretta McLoad, Isabella Kupper. The cool kids here! Okay, moving on to Gryffindors... Elizabeth Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Colin Creevey and Logan Thomas. And finally the Hufflepuffs... Charles Goldstein, Gary Macmillan and Megan Stronghold."

Lysander stopped for a second at the end of the list and we watched as his blue eyes scanned the paper.

"So... What do you think?" Bella said uncertainly.

"Well... I think there's way too many people here."

"But we can't cut anyone out..." Scorpius said.

Everyone looked over the list to see if we could change something.

"We can totally take Goldstein out, he's a tosser." Al said getting his quill ready to cross out Charles' name.

"No!" Aretta held his wrist stopping his movement. " You can't take him out! If he is not invited, Gary won't come and neither will Megan." She explained the reason of her outburst since everyone on the table was eyeing her as if she had five heads.

"Okay... So what do we do?" Bella said fixing her glasses on her face.

"I think we should just stay out of it ourselves, wait a little so we can see if it really works or not... I don't know, so they don't think we are taking advantage of our number of people." Scorpius said eyeing the group.

"I think that's a pretty good idea, actually." Bella agreed.

"Okay, so let's get a new parchment."

**20 minutes later**

"Okay, so here is the final list,"

**SLYTHERIN**

Albus Potter

Nikola Therius

**RAVENCLAW**

Rose Weasley

Lysander Scamander

**HUFFLEPUFF**

Charles Goldstein

Megan Stronghold

**GRYFFINDOR**

Molly Weasley

Logan Thomas

"I still think it sucks. Why do we need to be out?!" Bella said pouting.

"It's just for the first few meetings, see how it's like, you know? So they don't feel uneasy about us and stuff..." Rose said. " And besides, it's not like you guys don't know what's going on there."

"Okay, so let's get this thing going!"

**X**

Friday, September 16th, 2016

Great Hall, Ravenclaw Table

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

7:00 PM

"So, guys... Everything is ready and planned for tomorrow. I'm excited!" Rose exclaimed just when dinner popped in front of them at Ravenclaw table.

The group had spent the whole week planning and sending out invitations for the Club, and they scheduled the meeting for Saturday, September 17th at the Room of Requirement, a place that Albus figured out existed from James' old owls to Fred during Summer and they made sure to check it out before the meeting. Everything was planned and they were hoping it would go smoothly.

"I think it's gonna be fun, since I won't be there to see it for myself, you have to tell me all of the details, okay?" Bella said as she drank her Pumpkin Juice and copied Lorcan's HOM* notes.

"I will! And hopefully everyone gets along fine and you'll all will be able to come to the next meeting!"

"I'm excited for that!" Ary smiled at her sweetly.

" Bella, what does this mean?" Lorcan said as he brought a piece of parchment to Bella's eyes, asking her about her handwriting, with was cursive and very confusing.

"That says 'condensed', I know my d's look like c and l."

"They really do."

It was a normal day at the Ravenclaw table, talking about homework or matters of the world, and Rose really enjoyed it, because that's what she liked to talk about too but, she couldn't stop wondering what the boys at the Slytherin table talked about, or why they laughed so much.

*HOM - History Of Magic

**X**

Saturday, September 17th, 2016

Room of Requirement

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

8:30 PM

_This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. I mean, REALLY bad._

Rose could see the faces of her classmates, looking at each other suspiciously. They clearly didn't like that situation, and Rose knew it, she knew it would be hard at first and that most of the people wouldn't agree with The Club or the people in it, she knew that but, she still felt like this was her baby and she had so many ideas! So many good ideas! They could have tons of fun and study groups and if everything worked out they could start to invite people from other grades as well and it would be great! If only they could go past all this prejudice and this blood rubbish, family rivalry and House-sorting related problems! Couldn't they just _see_ that she and her cousin were the example of how well it could work out?! They befriended a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

"Hullo guys! Uh, thank you for coming today!" Albus said while playing with quill that was on his hand, a sign of nervousness. "First of all, I would like to explain why we invited all of you here and if you didn't notice, there is a boy and a girl from each House here, all First Years."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Megan Stronghold said sarcastically and Albus ignored her comment.

"I think this is a bad idea, just saying. I like you Lysander and Rose but... I don't think this is gonna work out..." Logan Thomas said looking around the room. "I can't be seen hanging out with Puffs... Much less Snakes!"

"Cousins, that was a _very _stupid move... Wanting to become more popular and it all backfires... I like the heading for the next **Hogwarts Press***" Molly Weasley said, her voice always a high-pitched sound that Rose simply detested.

"What the hell, Thomas?! We are _Puffs _to you now?!" Charles Goldstein said getting off his chair and looking deep into Logan Thomas' eyes, his whole face already red.

"Okay guys... Calm down. Let us expla-"

Rose didn't even let Albus finish, she had to say something before everyone started leaving, or worse, fighting and she _had _to make them agree, to make them listen.

She took a deep breath a gathered all the courage the inherited and stood up.

"The idea of gathering all of you here was originally Scorpius' but, we took a vote and decided that Al should represent Slytherin today, we didn't want you guys to think there was a disadvantage." Rose said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The whole point of this reunion is, first of all, to get to know each other, we are going to spend the next seven years of our lives together and since before I came to Hogwarts I was very aware of the whole House thing, and I don't want it to keep happening, I was sorted into Ravenclaw and Albus into Slytherin while everyone thought we both should be at Gryffindor. My point is, I'm not my parents and I don't want to be, don't get me wrong, they are my heroes and I'll always look up to them but, this is not their lives or their legacy anymore, this is my turn to be something more, it's my turn to make a difference, in my own way, and I'm not about to let it be ruined because of expectations and prejudice. The past is the past, let's build _our _future, let's be our own persons. And why can't this be the start of everything? Everything our parents strived for, to make a world that's equal and better than the one they were raised in, let's continue their work, starting on our own grade. And _please_ let's forget the stereotypes and the differences. Could you imagine a world were everyone was the same? Same interests and same personality? How _boring _would that be? So _please_, just think about it, think how great we could be together, and cool would it be to share our experiences with each other."

The silence in the room was palpable as Rose sat back down on the couch between Lysander and Albus. She could see the wheels turning on people's heads, weighting the pros and cons, and she all she could think about was '_Please say yes.'_

"If you guys want in, here's the paper you have to sign. And if you are staying, you can invite two more people max for the next meeting, we were thinking of watching a Muggle movie." Albus smiled weakly as he dropped the parchment and the quill on the table in front of them. "And there's more people there because I already included my plus two, Rose's and Lysander's."

They waited for about five minutes as the people in front of them just stared blankly into the space, until Nikola Therius reached the parchment and scribbled her name, giving them a weak smile.

_Brave for a Slytherin and at least they got one person._

Soon after her, Molly Weasley and Megan Stronghold signed their name too while murmuring 'Whatever' under their breaths.

"I'll sign it only if Thomas promises not to call me _Puff _ever again. I'm not a little girl to be called that, it's a girly name." Charles grumbled looking pointedly at Logan.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Not gonna call you Puff anymore." Logan said signing the paper and handing it to Charles and the too, signed it.

Rose couldn't stop smiling, they had done it! It wasn't a complete failure!

"Thank you so much guys! Watch out for the next invitation, I'm still planning on what to do with it so, be prepared! And again, thanks! You won't be disappointed!" Rose said animatedly rising from her chair a gathering all of her papers.

As everyone prepared to leave, Rose couldn't feel happier, everything was going to be alright and this club was going to be revolutionary! She couldn't wait to see what the next meeting would bring.

* Hogwarts Press - The school newspaper, it will appear more throughout the fic.


End file.
